Episode 1: Wasted Potential
by One Last Guardian
Summary: When a young girl is killed over a prophecy Sam and Dean find themselves on a case that has both Heaven and Hell interested. What they discover is a group of demons killing potential prophets in hopes they can alter the future for their race. Joined by Cass and Crowley the Winchesters fight to save whoever they can.
1. The Prologue

****Disclaimer****

This is not real. I do not own the Supernatural Universe or any of the characters. This is strictly just for fun, and what I thought could be a good final season for the show. However, I will say this story is **_post season 9_**. There could be potential **_spoilers_** for those who have not watched the show up to that point. Also since the show is still going I will do my best to stay consistent with what I've seen. However, keep in mind this story was originally created after the 9th season. And since my favorite seasons were 1-5 this will be an extension of that storyline.

_Enjoy_.

* * *

Prologue

Alone. That's the simplest description for what James was. For over a decade he sat isolated in his cell, overlooking everything on earth down below. For him it was the worst kind of torture. Countless humans praying for help, yet he could not answer any of them. It had once been his job to protect these people. But now he was only a prisoner. A prisoner locked away for crimes he did not entirely comprehend.

James knew that he broke rank. He knew that he went against the will of Heaven. Both actions of which are punishable by imprisonment, torture and in extreme cases death. However, he couldn't help but feel that he had been locked up for another reason. Why else would James be arrested by the archangel Michael himself? And then to top it all off he was then placed in a cell which only Michael could access.

Back when James was first imprisoned Michael would often come to him. Not to interrogate or torture; which often was the case whenever a prisoner received a visitor. These visits were different. Michael simply came to talk to him.

During his visits Michael would tell James not to be afraid. That everything would be okay once God's true plan unfolded. That he would soon be released once the apocalypse was over and heaven emerged victorious. Not that this promise did much good for James. Waiting for an apocalypse that he had spent years trying to prevent was not an idea that James found appealing.

But when the big day finally came something remarkable happened. Heaven lost. And so did Hell.

It was mankind who had emerged victorious, preventing the apocalypse from coming to fruition. And on that day James swelled with pride. He had always loved humanity since the dawn of their existence. And here they were conquering both Heaven and Hell to save their world. James thought he could just about cry.

Then he realized that Michael was never coming back and he would be trapped in this cell until the end of his days.

* * *

Over the next few years James waited patiently as he watched over the world. During that time he witnessed the battle for purgatory, the war over heaven, the rise and fall of the leviathans… But what happened next James would not see coming.

It started with a quake that shook all of heaven. Still confined to his cell James watched in confusion as the walls around him began to vibrate with such force he thought they may cave in on him. Still the walls held. But what happened next terrified James like nothing else he had ever heard before. The screams of every angel in the nearby cells around him. In unison they cried out in agonizing bursts until suddenly they all stopped at once. And just like that tremors shot throughout the room as if nearby explosions were crackling all across heaven.

When James looked down he saw what the cause of it all was. Angels. They were all falling, raining down on the earth like a shower of meteorites. How could this have happened? And why had James not fallen with them?

Truer than it had ever been before, James really was all alone. Still James knew there had to be someone else out there. Someone had to have caused all of this. So he waited. He waited for what felt like months until finally there was a knock on the door.

* * *

"Hello! Is anybody in there?" Someone calls out.

Relieved to hear the sound of another voice James answers joyfully, "Yes! I'm in here! Can you help me?"

"Of course, I just have to figure out…" The mysterious voice tapers off before questioning James again. "Do you know exactly what kind of door this is? I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like it."

This question baffled James because on the inside there is no door. James knew where the door ought to be based on where Michael would always enter, but he never thought about what it must look like on the outside. Unsure of what to say, James gave the only explanation he could think of. "It's Michael's door. He's the only one who knew how to access it."

"Wow the archangel, Michael! You must have either been pretty important or extremely dangerous... What did you say your name was?"

"My name is James. And I'm not dangerous!" James emphasizes quickly. "I mean I've never hurt anyone before."

"Hmm… Well I can't say that I've heard of you before. That's odd…But it's alright James. I believe you. Just sit tight and I'll have you out of here in a jiff."

James smiles at the strangers reassuring words. Finally he would be free of this prison and rejoin the world again.

_ "Do not trust him."_

James jumps to his feet. "What did you just say?"

"I said you'll be out of here in a jiff," The stranger repeats. "I have just the spell that will blow a hole through this door. I just need a couple of minutes."

James assumes he was just hearing things. After all he's been cooped up in his cell for so long that his imagination has run rampant. Hearing voices isn't exactly outside the realm of possibilities.

_"Do not trust the man outside the door."_

This time he hears the words as if they were whispered in his own ear. James knows it isn't a coincidence. And he's definitely not crazy. There's someone else trying to communicate with him.

James hears the door give way. "Don't worry I've almost got it," the stranger outside the door says.

James has to choose. Trust the man who is trying to free him or unknown voice that has crept its way inside his head.

Immediately James watches as the wall in front of him protrudes forward. He takes step back just as the wall explodes into nothing, leaving behind a gaping hole where the door should have been.

Beyond the wall is an angel that James recognizes, but had never officially met before.

Metatron.

* * *

Uncertain of whether he should trust this man, James remains frozen in place.

"Hi there," Metatron greets James cheerfully. "You ready to come out now?"

Just as James takes his first hesitant step the other voice returns.

_"Remain in the cell. He cannot harm you on the inside." _

This time he hears a bit of familiarity in the voice, so he decides to listen to it.

"Something wrong?" Metatron asks. He takes a step into the cell, moving cautiously towards James. "I can assure you. You are safe now. Everything is going to be okay."

Out of the corner of his eye James sees the gleam of an angel blade poking out from underneath Metatron's sleeve. Not exactly something you would expect the scribe of God to be carrying around.

James takes a step backward as Metatron reveals his weapon. But before Metatron can get close enough to James a strange force throws him into the wall while a flash of light causes the scribe to cry out in pain.

The familiar voice returns.

_"Run."_

And that's exactly what James does. He runs as fast as he can, as far away as he can, without a clue where he should go. And just as he's about to stop he receives one final message.

_"Go to the garden."_

The Garden of Heaven. Now James knows exactly who has been trying to save him. Without hesitation he makes his way to the gates of the garden where he calls out to his old friend. "Joshua!"

* * *

The gates open, and on the other side Joshua stands waiting in the center of one of the most breathtaking gardens imaginable. Lush green grass covers the ground as far as the eye can see. Patches of violets and daisies lead to a clear blue stream which filters into a meadow surrounded by lilies and daffodils. Beyond that is orchard filled with trees and shrubs with every kind of fruit you could dream of.

Quickly James runs to his friend. "Joshua something terrible has happened. All the angels have-"

"Fallen. Yes, I know James," Joshua replies. "The important thing is that you are okay."

"But how are we still here right now?" James exclaims.

"There are certain areas within Heaven, which are immune to spells like the one Metatron cast. The garden here is one such sanctuary protected from all who try to harm it. Your cell is another. Michael had designed it specifically for your protection."

"But why would he do that?" James demands.

"Because God told him to," Joshua answers simply.

James doesn't reply. With all the confusion he felt over the years, never had he once suspected that his father was responsible for his imprisonment.

"I realize there's a lot happening right now," Joshua starts. "But we have a great deal to discuss."

"Like how we are going to get the other angels back into heaven," James offers.

"No," Joshua responds. "This whole ordeal with Metatron should sort itself out on its own. Our focus will be on what to do when the other angels return."

Surprised by the response James questions Joshua. "What do you mean?"

"This might clear things up," Joshua proposes as he unveils a chalice covered in strange markings and filled with blood.

Terrified James leaps backward. "Why do you have that? Those devices are what demons use to summon to each other."

"No James," Joshua corrects. "Demons use these to communicate with those who are in Hell. And at the present moment not everyone in Hell is a demon."

Still uneasy with the subject James pushes forward. "Where did the blood come from?"

"There's a very devout woman who runs a blood drive for her clinic. I can assure you no one died for this."

James relaxes slightly "What do you want me to do?"

"Come forward," Joshua requests. "Our brother would like a word with you."


	2. The Prophecy

**Episode 1: Wasted Potential**

The Prophecy

THEN:

In season five Dean and Sam quite literally died and went to heaven. While on the run from Zachariah they met Joshua. An angel who often acts as caretaker for Heaven's Garden and is known for being one of the few angels, who have spoken to God.

In season eight Crowley rounds up a group of potential prophets so he can decrypt the demon tablet. Only one prophet can exist at a time, so when one dies, like Kevin, another will take his place.

In season four Dean learns from Cass that every prophet is tethered to an archangel. "If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat."

* * *

NOW:

_Cambridge, Massachusetts_

Elizabeth storms into the room. Grabbing her suitcase she begins to pack selecting only the essentials. She knows there isn't much time. Demons are coming and she'll need to hurry if she's going to get out in time. Only a few moments ago she woke in a panic. She dreamt that the demons would kill her tonight. They know what she's seen. Everything she's seen.

Elizabeth blames herself. It's her own fault for being reckless. The other day her mother called to check in on her. And during the course of an hour long conversation Elizabeth told her mother all about the visions she's been having. Only it wasn't her mother. Thanks to her most recent vision she knows that now.

As soon as she finishes packing Elizabeth lifts her suitcase and heads for the stairs. That when someone kicks down the front door. The demons are already here.

Rushing back to her bedroom Elizabeth bolts the door behind her. If she's going to escape she'll need to go through the window. That's when a blinding light fills the room. Overcome with relief Elizabeth realizes that her archangel has come to protect her.

As the light fades the angels face comes into focus. Terrified, Elizabeth drops her suitcase. She recognizes him from her dream. In her vision she assumed that he was one of the demons. But now she knows the truth. Her archangel is here to kill her.

* * *

The following morning Elizabeth's body was found. Police arrived shortly after, removed the body and sealed off the crime scene.

Around 11 a.m. a 67' Chevy Impala arrives with two men dressed as FBI agents. Upon entry both Sam and Dean flash their somewhat realistic badges and walk straight into the crime scene.

Across the room stands the police chief. He's a bit on the older side. And with a furrowed brow he spots the two brothers right away. "I was hoping you Feds would show up. This one is a real brain teaser."

"What do we got," Dean begins his usual line of questions.

"The victim's name is Elizabeth Montgomery. 20 years old. Born and raised in Ogden, Utah. This morning she was found stabbed in the chest upstairs, in her bedroom, with the door bolted behind her."

"Who called it in?" Dean continues.

"Neighbors did," the chief answers. "They noticed the front door had been kicked wide open."

"Same with the bedroom door," Dean assumes.

"Nope, it was still bolted shut when we got here."

"Then how did they get in," Sam interjects.

"There is a window, but it was latched from the inside," The police chief explains while scratching his head. "My men are looking to see if anyone could have climbed up there."

"You think that it's suicide?" Dean presses.

"Not unless the weapon she used to kill herself got up and walked away through the bolted door."

Both Sam and Dean pause to think over the situation. It could be a ghost. At least that would explain how it got past the bolted door.

Sam asks one more question. "She's certainly a long way from home. Did you say she's from Utah?"

"Yeah, and we tried contacting her family, but get this. Both of her parents were found dead inside their home two days ago."

That eliminates that theory. The odds of a ghost traveling all the way from Utah to Massachusetts. Not likely.

As the investigation continues, Sam and Dean search through the house for clues. Dean checks the second floor with an EMF. Meanwhile Sam scours the first floor in search of hex bags. At least a hex bag would explain how Elizabeth was killed without anyone else being in the room with her.

After about a half an hour the two brothers meet up again outside on the porch. "You find anything," Sam asks.

"I've got nothing," Dean answers somewhat frustrated. "You?"

"Well I couldn't find any hex bags," Sam begins. "But what I did find were traces of sulfur on the door that was kicked in. You sure there wasn't anything upstairs."

"Yeah I checked that bedroom like five times already. No sulfur, no hex bags and no EMF." Dean stops for a moment staring at something behind his brother. Then he nods for Sam to turn around.

Standing directly in the center of the front lawn is an angel in a trench coat. Castiel.

As the two brothers walk away from the crime scene their friend meets them halfway. "Cass what are you doing," Dean demands.

"You two shouldn't be here," Cass warns.

"Why not?" Sam solicits warily.

"Two of the officers in that house are angels," Cass explains. "This crime scene is being investigated by Heaven."

This statement catches Dean off guard. "What for? Who's the girl?"

Cass carefully glances around to make sure he won't be overheard.

"She was a prophet."


	3. The Potentials

The Potentials

Under the instruction of Castiel, the Winchesters abandon the crime scene to discuss what's happened somewhere safe. After a short fifteen minute drive in the Impala they find an old run-down looking motel to check into. Once inside the room Dean doesn't hold back.

"Alright Cass, you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"A group of demons executed a prophet last night," Cass answers plainly.

"Yeah, we pieced that much together already. You mind telling us why?" Dean says while raising his voice.

"As of late the girl was having visions," Cass clarifies.

"Visions," Sam interjects. "You mean like-"

"A prophecy." Cass finishes.

Both Sam and Dean look at one another. They can already tell they're in deep. Whatever is going on, it's big. "Well do we know what it was all about?" Sam asks.

Cass nods. "The prophecy she foretold was that of the next prophet to be chosen."

"Yeah, and?" Dean presses hoping to speed things along.

Cass hesitates. "According to her visions, he is a vessel who will be used to close the gates of hell."

"So that's it?" Dean groans. "Some other poor sap is going to attempt what we already tried to."

"It would seem so," Cass confirms.

"Well that explains why the demons would want him so bad," Sam points out. "What's this part about him being a vessel?"

"That's what's so strange," Cass explains. "Typically angels aren't allowed to possess prophets. However, this new one is also chosen to be a vessel. It's the first that's ever happened."

"So why kill Elizabeth?" Sam questions. "Wouldn't that just speed up the whole process?"

"Not necessarily," Cass corrects. "The prophet will only be called when he is ready. Unfortunately Elizabeth wasn't the first victim. Three potential prophets have died, just within the past two days alone."

"And last I checked there was only one demon who kept a list of who they all were," Sam reminds the other two. Both Dean and Cass realize who he's referring to. And now they know what they have to do.

"Fine," Dean says. "Enough of this crap. Let's go get him."

* * *

A few hours later a demon appears along a vacant dirt path which stretches out for miles. Unsure of his location he turns to take in his surroundings. To his left he finds yet another endless dirt path. That's when he realizes he's been summoned to a crossroad.

Glancing around he sees no human prepared to make a deal. No fresh soul ripe for the taking. Just an empty crossroad.

The circumstances are suspicious, but still the demon turns to take his leave. Only he can't leave. He's standing inside a devil's trap. Freshly painted by the looks of it.

"Oh bollocks," the demon whispers.

Emerging from the shadows around him Sam, Dean and Cass each step forward, as the newly confined Crowley rolls his eyes.

He realizes that he should know better by now. "Hello boys."


	4. The King of Hell

The King of Hell

Crowley wakes to find himself chained up in a familiar room. Yes, it's a room he knows all too well. Once again he is a prisoner inside the men of letters bunker.

Out of the corner of his eye Crowley notices Sam has entered the room. "Is this really necessary, moose?" Crowley asks while wriggling around in his chains.

"We know what you've been up to Crowley," Sam replies coldly.

"And just what might that be?" Crowley questions skeptically.

Now Dean enters the room followed by Castiel. "Don't play dumb Crowley," Dean reacts angrily. "A prophet and three potentials all end up dead, and you're telling me the demon who keeps the list of their identities has nothing to do with it?"

Crowley laughs. Finally he understands why he's been brought here. And just like that he knows he's off the hook. "I did hear something about that," Crowley dismisses coolly. "However, I would think it should be obvious that I had nothing to do with. Just ask our little angel friend over there."

As irritating as it maybe to admit that Crowley understands something that he does not, Cass has to ask. "What are you talking about?"

"Not so quick after all. Are we?" Crowley teases Castiel, who is clearly in no mood. "Oh relax. Think about it. Out of the four who were killed I may have recognized two. For example this prophet, Elizabeth Montgomery. Never met the girl."

"You mean aside from when you kidnapped her and all the other potential prophets," Dean snaps.

Crowley rolls his eyes. "You geniuses still don't get. At the time of my unfortunate outburst, Elizabeth's name was not on the list yet. Hence the reason I never met her or looked for her. I assume that the list of potentials has since been updated."

Both Sam and Dean look to Cass for an answer. "He's correct. There has been a surge of potential prophets added over the past couple of years. Fourteen altogether. Crowley is telling the truth. Whoever is responsible for this has access to every name…" Cass' eyes grow wide as realizes what conclusion he's about to make.

"Finally pieced it together, have you?" Crowley remarks snidely.

"What is it?" Sam asks Cass.

Cass remains silent, but Crowley is more than willing to speak up. "Think about it moose. Who has access to all the names? …The demons who are responsible for these attacks are working with _angels_."

Sam and Dean look at each other in disbelief. What could possibly make angels want to team up with demons and kill prophets? It just doesn't make sense.

"Not that this hasn't been a lovely chat," Crowley starts. "Am I free to go now?"

Hesitantly Dean breaks a line in the devil's trap and removes Crowley's shackles. "You can go. But if I find out that you had a hand in this at all I will kill you," Dean threatens.

Crowley only says one word before taking his leave. "Wonderful."

* * *

Upstairs Cass formulates a plan with Dean and Sam. They now know that there must be angels behind these attacks. It's the only thing that would explain how the new potential prophets are being killed in sequential order.

"We need to hurry," Cass urges. "Since our little chat with Crowley, three more potential prophets have died in India, Australia and Thailand."

"How do you know that?" Sam asks.

"All angels can usually sense when a potential prophet is called or lost." Cass explains. "Thankfully the next two on the list are close by, so there may be enough time to save them."

"What about the rest of the list," Dean asks. "We can't exactly race all over the world to save them."

"It shouldn't have to come to that," Cass answers. "If we can save just one in time for them to be called…A new prophet rising up should be enough to end this."

"Sounds good to me," Dean responds. "Any idea where we can find them?"

"The closest is Will Calder, a sophomore at University of Wisconsin. The second is Annabelle Jones, a school teacher in Vermont."

"Okay, Sam and I will head over to the university. You find the school teacher," Dean commands.

And just like that Cass vanishes with the sound of flapping wings.


	5. The Vessel

The Vessel

_What have I done?_ William thinks to himself. _Why are those men after me? _Surely he must have done something. Why else would someone try to run him off the road and open fire on him? Could it be his imagination? The possibility had crossed William's mind. However, the bullet wound in his leg would suggest otherwise. Still it all just seems too farfetched to be real. For a moment William even thought that one of men chasing him had black eyes.

More shots fire. It's not his imagination. This is real. And there's only one thing to do. Run!

When he arrives at his building William races inside and hides in the elevator, taking it up to the fifth floor. William inhales a deep breath relaxing slightly. "Maybe I lost them," he hopes. Still he knows he can't take any chances as he swiftly sprints down the hallway, darting into his dorm room. Once inside, he locks the door behind himself, even though he realizes that he's not alone. Someone…or something is already here.

A bright white light fills the room with an odd sense of warmth. And from the light William can hear a voice call out to him. _"Will Calder, you are in danger."_

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" William cries out.

_"My name is James. I am an angel of the lord sent to protect you from the demons currently pursuing you."_

William can't believe his ears. "An angel? Demons? I must be losing my mind." A loud thud rattles the door behind William. Demon or not, whoever is trying to kill him is just outside the room.

_"I assure you, you are completely san_e," the voice begins. _"However, I cannot save you without your permission." _

The door quakes louder and more frequently. In fact it sounds as though it could cave in at any moment.

Panicked, William calls out to the light. "What do I need to do?"

_"Just say yes."_

* * *

Castiel appears at the house of Annabelle Jones. Immediately he heads for the front door, but stops just before he's within reach. For a brief moment he feels as though Annabelle's name has been called. Her name resonates within him shaking him to his very core. Is that it? Is she the new prophet now? Castiel finds his newfound optimism very short-lived as he hears the tortured screams of Annabelle Jones echoing from inside.

Breaking down the door Cass heads to the source. That's when he finds the body of Annabelle Jones lying on the floor of her bedroom, along with the angel who killed her standing right beside her. With Annabelle's blood still dripping from the archangel's blade, Castiel readies his own defensively.

"Brother, what have you done?"

The archangel answers without hesitation. "I have secured our future."

"How?" Cass challenges. "You're working with demons and killing prophets,"

A sense of urgency overcomes the archangel's voice. "Castiel, you must understand. This prophecy cannot come to fruition."

"Why? Why do you care so much about the gates of Hell being closed?"

Astonished by how little Cass knows, the archangel glares reproachfully. "That's where you are wrong Castiel. Hell's gates are the least of my concern. This prophecy foretold of an unstoppable vessel. And it declared that the next chosen prophet would become this vessel, bringing about a war which will close _the gates _forever. Not just Hell's gates. All of the gates. Meaning ours as well. This prophecy is a threat against Heaven."

This new information catches Castiel by surprise, but deep down he knows his position must remain the same. "Brother, I cannot allow you to take any more innocent lives," Cass warns the archangel.

"As usual Castiel, you choose the humans over your own kind. I'm sorry to hear that."

With a simple wave of his hand, the archangel emits a flash of white light which blasts through Castiel's chest and sends him soaring across the room. Patiently the archangel waits for any sign of movement. Then carefully he treads forward prepared to finish the job.

Face pressed to the floor Cass clenches his eyelids shut while remaining perfectly still. He listens closely to the fast approaching footsteps judging the distance between himself and his attacker.

Finally the archangel lifts Castiel's motionless body, and as he does so Cass opens his eyes. However, before the archangel can react, Cass jabs an angel blade clean through his neck.

The archangel screams, sending a tremor throughout the room which shatters all of the windows. Unmoved by the wreckage, Castiel watches his fallen brother burst into light before leaving behind imprints of charred wings on the ground.

* * *

Inside his front jacket pocket Dean's cell phone rings to the tune of ACDC's Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap.

"Cass, please tell me you have good news," Dean presses.

Castiel hesitates. "Annabelle Jones is dead… And now so is the archangel who betrayed her," he explains. "What about you? Have you found Will Calder?"

"Sam and I are checking out his dorm room right now. This Will kid is nowhere in sight. Something else must have beaten us to him."

"What makes you say that? Cass questions.

"Well right now there are about five dead demons lying around his room with their eyes burned out of their sockets," Dean begins. "Plus there are about a two dozen more lying between the parking lot and the main stairwell. Whoever took this kid left behind a whole crap-load of dead corpses."

As Cass pieces together what Dean has told him, the name Will Calder resonates within him. And just like Cass grasps the full magnitude of this situation.

"Dean it's happened."

"What's happened?" Dean asks, frustration seeping through his voice.

"The new prophet has been called," Castiel states firmly. "This Will Calder…he is the one they were searching for. If he was abducted and not killed, then whichever angel he is the vessel for must already have him."

A wave of relief washes over Dean. "Great, so that's it right? He's safe now. No more potentials are going to be hunted down."

"I don't think it's that simple anymore. The remaining potentials should be fine, yes. But this new prophet…He's in more danger than we had originally anticipated."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean growls.

"I learned something from the archangel I killed today," Cass explains. "The prophecy…I had it all wrong. This new prophet is not just destined to close the gates of Hell. He's going to close Heaven's as well."


	6. The Garden

The Garden

Sam rummages through the cluttered dorm room careful to step past the mangled bodies, which had once been possessed by demons. Traces of sulfur are left scattered arbitrarily throughout, but there is still no evidence that the boy, Will Calder, was even here during the attack.

"Did Cass have anything?" Sam questions Dean as he puts his phone away.

"Well it's official now," Dean groans. "This Will guy is the new prophet. And Cass says whichever angel he's the vessel for probably has him already."

"That would explain why all of their eyes have been burned out," Sam points out while nudging one of the dead demons with his foot.

"Yeah," Dean responds only half paying attention, deep in thought.

"Something wrong," Sam pries. "This is supposed to be good isn't it? The prophet escaped. The demons responsible are gone. What's the problem?"

Dean hesitates before answering. "Cass said there was more to this prophecy thing. He said the kid is going close the gates of Heaven and Hell, which means…"

"The angels are going to be hunting him too," Sam finishes. "At least this explains how the demons were getting all those names of potential prophets. Heaven and Hell are working together to hunt down one kid."

"They aren't going stop until he's dead," Dean utters reluctantly.

"Then I guess we'll have to find him before they do," Sam states defiantly.

Dean nods. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

In the garden of Heaven Joshua tends to a field of white lilies, bringing more and more to life as he waters the soil beneath them. Once finished nourishing the field he takes a small seed from his front pouch and places it in the dirt. Within seconds a willow tree sprouts instantly growing forty feet tall before him. A small smile spreads across Joshua's face. This is exactly why he loves his job so much. He gets to watch things grow and live in perfect harmony with one another. If only everything else beyond the walls of the garden were as simple as this.

"I'm back," an unfamiliar voice calls out behind Joshua.

"Hello James," Joshua greets happily. "I almost didn't recognize you. Is this the new vessel of yours?"

"Yep, meet the new prophet, Will Calder," James replies.

"And so it begins," Joshua declares softly. "Our brother will be happy to hear it."

"What about the rest of the angels," James mentions inquisitively. "Can't we just tell them what this is all about? I'm sure they'll understand."

"James, you need to remember that this is not the same Heaven that you once knew," Joshua warns. "A lot has happened since Michael hid you away in that cell. Most of our brothers and sisters are not who they once were. We can't risk what they may do to you. Right now the only safe place in Heaven for you is this garden."

"But the others wouldn't try to hurt me, would they?" James treads carefully, not sure if he wants to hear the answer.

"Right now our focus must remain on the task at hand," Joshua advises as he prepares a chalice, filling it up with a bag of donor blood. "Like it or not, there is a war coming. And no matter what the two of us do we will be caught smack dab in the middle of it. Now is the time to make sure that we are both prepared for what's to come."

"I understand," James confirms swiftly.

"Are you ready now?" Joshua asks while handing the cup to James.

James nods accepting the blood filled chalice and reciting the incantation.

Within moments a voice calls out to him from the blood. Although the words are unclear James recognizes the voice and calls back.

"Michael?"

**End of Episode 1 **

_Find out what happens next. Look for **Episode 2: Fate Never Takes a Holiday**_


End file.
